Handcuffs
by SilverCat63
Summary: Jack and Ianto explore the joys of handcuffs, metal and otherwise. Explains the fuzzy handcuffs mentioned in my other Jack the Knitter story "What Are You Making Now?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood is not mine. It belongs to Mr. Russel T. Davies and the BBC, though they don't know what to do with it. I'm a penniless music student and I'm just playing with the pretty toys. I'll put them back when I'm done, no harm done or intended.

**Warning:** This is a Janto slash fic. Meaning, men having sex. You don't like it? Poor you, you don't know what you're missing. Don't read this then! Just to warn you, there's also a bit of bondage (ish) coming up. Just some light stuff - as the title implies it does involve handcuffs.

**Author's Note:** Like the summary said, this is the story of the fuzzy handcuffs Jack knit as mentioned in my other story "What Are You Making Now." This is just the first chapter and a bit of set-up for the next chapter. Which will hopefully have all the good stuff in it. To everyone who voted in my poll or left a review: thank you so much, this is pretty much for you guys! Also, thanks to milday dragon for offering cookies - they really helped! And thanks to badly knitted over on LiveJournal for searching me out. (I still want your name!) And now, on to the main event! Enjoy!

~*~

**Handcuffs**

When Jack brought out the handcuffs Ianto was fine, maybe even a bit excited. He let Jack wrestle him down to the small bunker and pin him to the mattress with only a few half-hearted struggles. Ianto was anticipating an evening full of all manner of carnal delights and pleasures as the cold metal snapped around his wrists. He shoved aside memories of the cannibals and focused instead on the feel of Jack's body covering his.

Watching Jack unbutton his customary blue shirt and slowly pull it off had Ianto tugging against the unrelenting metal, but he didn't really want to escape. He liked watching Jack. Though Ianto did wish he could touch, maybe help Jack with his boots or braces.

Then Jack was back and tugging on Ianto's tie, making it whisper against crisp cotton as he pulled it away. Ianto nodded when Jack held the tie up, and the cool silk was descending on him and blotting out the faint light that came from the office. The tiny seeds of panic in the back of Ianto's mind began to grow as he felt blunt fingers scrambling with the buttons of his shirt.

Jack must have sensed Ianto's unease because he suddenly abandoned the buttons and began stroking instead, up and down Ianto's arms, over his face and neck. Ianto knew it was Jack; he knew where he was. But the panic began to grow. He remembered the smell of the charnel house. He could see the refrigerator stocked with body parts. And suddenly it wasn't Jack's tender hands running over him; the hands kneading his shoulders belonged to his captor, and he was on the menu.

Ianto bucked, trying to dislodge the hot, heavy weight that pinned him. Jack gave a surprised squawking yelp and fell to the floor with a thump. Ianto didn't hear; he was too busy clawing and tugging at his bonds, desperate to escape. Animalistic grunting and whimpering nearly drowned out Jack's half shouts.

"Ianto! What the hell?"

The weight came back and Ianto tried to buck it off again, but it wouldn't budge. Someone was grasping his wrists, fumbling with the cuffs. In some dim corner of his mind Ianto realized he was panicking and that Jack was probably trying to release him, but he couldn't stop himself from thrashing and struggling.

What could have been eons later one of the cuffs came off, but Ianto wasn't completely free. A hand replaced the metal and held him down. Ianto's panic subsided marginally and the other cuff was soon free. Ianto reached a shaking hand up to his blindfold and the weight moved off him as he removed the tie.

At first he couldn't see anything, blinded by light and panic. Then his vision cleared and Ianto could see Jack sitting on the end of the bunk, staring at him. Almost immediately, Ianto blushed, heat creeping over his cheeks, ears and chest. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, but still...

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Jack asked, bravely breaking the silence.

Ianto rolled his eyes and snorted. "Can't you guess?"

"Yeah. But I'd rather you told me."

Ianto bit his lip and looked away, suddenly finding the wall very fascinating. He felt Jack shift slightly and he tensed, ready to shake off a comforting hand. But none came; Jack merely made himself comfortable, waiting for Ianto. And Ianto made him wait. Ianto fidgeted. He stared a the floor. He glanced to the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I was back there. In the village." He said it all in a rush, not looking at Jack. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just... I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"It's OK. Ianto, it's fine." Jack's voice was calm, soothing, not cold or accusing like Ianto had feared. "I should have guessed. It was probably the blindfold."

"Yeah," Ianto laughed shakily. Awkward silence fell between them for long minutes until Ianto cleared his throat. "So, um... try it again?"

"You sure?"

"Without the blindfold."

"And no cuffs. I can't wait," Jack said, and promptly pounced on Ianto. Handcuffs, blindfolds, and panic attacks were driven almost out of Ianto's mind as Jack went to work on him and he managed to suppress the rest.

Handcuffs and blindfolds, and just about anything "kinky," were never mentioned between them again.

~*~

_Uh oh! What about the fuzzy handcuffs you say? How can they be used? Just wait and see..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow, I did it! I finally caught the porn bunny and finished the story. Took me half a friggin' year but better late than never. Warning for bad romance novel-style writing — I just couldn't seem to help myself. Much thanks to Dragon's top hat for suggesting the rift comment and listening to me whining. Now, for the long awaited conclusion ... eight pages of porn.

**TW TW TW**

Ianto was sitting in his usual place behind the counter of the Tourist Office, reading the latest celebrity gossip – not that he'd admit to it. The day had been quiet, the Rift hadn't spat anything out or spiked, and all Ianto had done was run downstairs for frequent coffee refills. If nothing happened in the next hour or so, he had every intention of leaving for the night. Suddenly, something landed in his lap, right on his magazine.

Frowning, he picked the something up and looked at it. It was fuzzy and felt like wool. Ianto spread the thing out curiously. If he didn't know better, he'd say it looked like handcuffs. There were two large circles that were connected by smaller "links." The wool was a bright blue that almost reminded Ianto of Jack's eyes. And speaking of him, where was he?

Unless the Rift had started spitting out sex toys, the Captain was the most likely culprit.

Ianto stashed his magazine and looked around. He was completely alone in the Tourist Office, and he hadn't heard the secret door in the wall open. Glancing down at the handcuffs again, Ianto couldn't help but flash back to that rather embarrassing night with Jack and the real handcuffs. He blushed as he quickly stuffed the fuzzy things into his jacket pocket and tried to stroll casually down into the Hub.

No one was around; Tosh and Gwen weren't at their stations, and there was no sound of Owen's grumbling from the autopsy bay. There was a slight clang from boots on metal, and Ianto looked up at the catwalk. Jack was ambling along, heading for the stairs. Ianto watched the other man approach. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Jack stopped and stared at Ianto.

After a moment of silence, Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled the handcuffs. "Jack. Did you make these?"

A trace of Jack's cocky grin appeared then vanished quickly as he drawled, "Yeah."

"And what were you, um, thinking?" Ianto asked, fidgeting with the soft cuffs.

Jack folded his arms across his chest and shrugged, looking for all the world like the picture of nonchalance. He said, "I thought that maybe you'd want to try them instead of traditional cuffs."

Ianto knew Jack was bluffing. Well, he was reasonably sure.

Ignoring the flat stare being directed his way, Ianto fingered the cuffs and thought about it. He could tell they were soft and slightly stretchy. There was no way he would feel confined by them. Jack obviously wanted to try it or he wouldn't have made the fuzzy handcuffs and snuck them up to Ianto. He gulped and looked quickly at Jack.

Jack was impassive. He was wearing what Ianto called his Captain look; he always used it when he was nervous or unsure. Jack wouldn't force him into trying anything Ianto was uncomfortable with. He had proven that after the last time they tried cuffs, not that Ianto had doubted him. He trusted Jack in the field and off the field.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto nodded and said, "All right. I'll try."

Jack's face immediately broke out into a wide grin and he held a hand out to Ianto. As Jack led the way through his office and into his bunker below, Ianto tried not to notice how cool and clammy his hand was in comparison to Jack's warm fingers. Were Jack's hands always this way, or was Ianto just hyperaware? When he got nervous, he tended to try and distract himself with other thoughts.

He was nervous.

Then he was surprised when Jack helped him out of his jacket, politely holding it so Ianto could slip it off then draping it neatly over the back of a chair. Jack was usually a more rip everything off, wrinkles and rips be damned, kind of lover. Ianto still thinks Jack purposely tore up all of his white and grey shirts just so Ianto had to go shopping and buy more colorful shirts. He did look good in red. Speaking of which, he was probably turning a lovely shade of red right about now.

Jack was up close and personal as he gently loosened Ianto's and unbuttoned Ianto's shirt. He must really want to try the handcuffs, Ianto thought vaguely as super-warm hands caressed his chest. Then he realized he was falling behind. His hands barely trembled as he raised them to push Jack's braces off his shoulders. The buttons were a bit harder, but the well-washed cotton of Jack's shirt was forgiving, letting him slip the buttons out almost easily. He didn't know whether to be pleased or frustrated when his fingers met the barrier of Jack's undershirt.

Ianto groaned his frustration and lust, yanking roughly on the goddamn _shirt_ in his way. Finally, the shirt came untucked, and Ianto eagerly thrust his hands underneath to feel Jack's fabric warm skin. He was soft and smooth skin over hard muscle that was just perfect.

The way Jack shuddered when Ianto danced his fingers over Jack's ribs was also perfect. The Captain wasn't as hard as some might think, nor was he as easy; which was proved spectacularly when Jack snatched Ianto's hands and gripped his wrists loosely.

"Whoa, boy!" He chuckled. "This is why I need the cuffs. You're hands are just too good."

Ianto smirked and moved his wrist just enough to get a good pinch in on Jack's left nipple. "Are you sure you want to lose them? It would deprive you of so much pleasure."

For a moment, Jack wavered. His face went serious, and his eyes lost their lusful haze. "Ianto, if you don't want to -"

"No," he said quickly, maybe too quickly. "I want to. It was nothing. I'm sure."

"Oh, well. In that case then. . ." Jack let the sentence trail as he pounced on Ianto. Belts were opened in a clatter, and zips whirred frantically. A tornado couldn't have done a better impression of itself than Jack did. Fabric rustled loudly as slacks hit the floor. Underpants were lost almost as quickly - if Jack was even wearing any. Ianto wasn't sure, but he thought Jack might have been getting ready early and going commando.

Then Ianto thought that maybe the Rift was playing tricks all of a sudden, because one moment they were standing and the next Jack was leaning over him on the bed. Well actually, looming might be a better word, especially as he was dangling the ridiculous handcuffs from one finger. They swayed gently for a moment before Jack slipped first one loop then another over Ianto's wrists. That's when it all started to hit him.

First came a feeling of self-consciousness at letting himself be restrained by such a flimsy and _ridiculous_ set of restraints — if you could even call it that. And of course he would blush; didn't he always with Jack? Then the memories of the last time handcuffs had found their way into bed reared their ugly heads. Nerves followed right on the memories' heels, making Ianto shudder beneath his blush. He completed the journey by coming full circle and settling — pretty much — on self-consciousness. God, why did he agree to this again?

Oh, that was why.

Jack was looming over him again, and the look in his eyes sent sparks dancing through Ianto. Jack's blue, blue eyes had turned several shades darker and were somehow radiating an almost (possibly entirely) unearthly light. Ianto had never seen him like this, even in the throws of ecstasy or that one time when they had indulged in the "perfectly safe" alien recreational drugs. OK, maybe the cuffs weren't so bad. They might even be pretty good if Jack followed through on what was in his eyes.

Jack's voice cut through Ianto's musings, making him shiver at the roughness of it. "I want you to hold on to the headboard, Ianto. I won't cuff you to it, so you're going to keep your hands there for me. I don't want you to move. Understand?"

Ianto nodded mutely and moved to do as he was told. The metal was cold beneath his fingers, bringing back memories of cricket bats and Jack's curses, but then the bars warmed and Ianto found himself relaxing a tiny bit.

"Good, that's good," Jack breathed, running gentle fingers along Ianto's stretched arms. He let an involuntary shiver that only increased with the next words out of Jack's mouth. "Now I want you to close your eyes. The blindfold didn't work so well last time, and I don't think either of us are up for a repeat performance."

The way Jack's hand cupped his cheek made Ianto feel a bit better about that, taking the sting out of his words.

"No matter what I do to you, you have to keep your eyes closed and your hands on the headboard, Ianto. No matter what," he emphasized.

Ianto's eyes were already closed as he nodded. Then Jack straddled him, his legs bracketing Ianto's hips while his warm palms bracketed Ianto's face.

"Hey," Jack said softly, so close that Ianto could feel Jack's breath fluttering on his lips. Reluctantly, Ianto opened his eyes. Jack's gaze met his searchingly. "If you're not comfortable with anything, tell me to bugger off."

"Don't worry. I can make myself heard." Ianto smirked, thinking of all the ways to make any displeasure known.

Jack must have been thinking along similar lines because he smiled and said, "I don't wanna be on decaf again. I still haven't recovered from the last time."

"I might accidentally slip you decaf if you don't do something," Ianto couldn't resist teasing. "It's bloody cold without any clothes on."

Jack's smile turned into a grin, and Ianto knew he had said the right thing.

"Hm, is it cold? I hadn't noticed." Jack was obviously lying because Ianto could see the gooseflesh on his arms and how his nipples pebbled with the cold even in the dim light. Jack blithely continued. "Let's see if I can't help with that. Eyes closed."

Ianto scoffed at the reminder but obeyed. Jack shifted around above him, tempting Ianto to peek. He bravely resisted and so was surprised when warm, rough palms stroked down the tender undersides of his arms. Ianto held back his gasp as the hands continued down his ribs. The warmth felt marvelous, but it was so fleeting that the heat didn't do much more than make the cold more noticeable when it was gone again. Ianto shuddered. Jack noticed and ran his hands over Ianto's stomach, lingering just enough to give the illusion of warmth before moving up Ianto's chest.

Warm fingers gently pinched his nipples, turning them into sharp peaks. Ianto stifled a groan as his cock gave an interested twitch despite the temperature. Jack pinched harder then stroked away any pain. Ianto's next groan wasn't quite so quiet. Jack chuckled above him.

"If you wanted a gag, you just have to say so. I can knit one of those, too, though I'd rather not." What felt like Jack's index finger traced Ianto's lower lip where it was caught between his teeth. "I like hearing you. Knowing what I'm doing to you."

"You just like hearing how good you are," Ianto grumbled quietly, flicking his tongue out to tease at the finger.

Jack chuckled again. "Maybe," he admitted. "Just for the record, I won't even consider stopping until you're begging me to fuck you."

"Better get going then, sir. I don't have all night." Ianto opened his eyes and winked quickly before shutting them again. Jack snorted and began his assault in earnest.

His hands went to Ianto's hips while he made his mouth busy with Ianto's. Warm thumbs stroked the tender skin where leg met body, making Ianto want to pull away and push into the touch simultaneously. He tried to moan but Jack's tongue was in the way as it counted his teeth. Being handcuffed was all very well, Ianto decided, but it wasn't in him to be a passive participant. So he began a subtle dance with his tongue, teasing until Jack was distracted then pulling away and forcing Jack to pursue.

Jack retaliated by moving closer and closer to Ianto's cock, but he never quite touched it. Ianto's hips shimmied with need and frustration. A particularly hard jerk finally brought Jack's hand in contact with his aching hard on. Ianto pulled away from the kiss to breathe a relieved sigh — and just plain breathe!

Jack followed him, trailing lines of kisses over his jaw and neck. Luckily, he took pity on Ianto and his hand began a steady, featherlight stroking on Ianto's cock, which wasn't really pity at all. Ianto's hips started moving in jerky, uncontrollable thrusts. He gave a breathy cry of frustration and need as Jack nipped hard at his ear lobe then nuzzled into the soft spot on his neck, just behind his ear.

Ianto thrashed a bit on the bed, torn between begging for more and just trying to get it himself. Jack chuckled into his neck before he latched on to the curve where Ianto's neck met his shoulder. When he began to suck and bite, Ianto hissed and jerked his hands reflexively. His fingers tightened almost to the point of cramping where they were clenched on the headboard. The fuzzy cuffs caught on the mattress and pillow, rubbing on his wrists. Jack bit harder, and Ianto suddenly found that struggling carefully against his restraints was a good thing. If the sudden fervor with which Jack attacked his neck was any indication, Jack thought it was a good thing, too.

Ianto kept that little revelation in mind as he tugged against the wooly cuffs, trying to get his hands on Jack and pull him away. His struggles were as far from his experiences with cannibals as possible. Instead of panic being his motivation, want now drove him, relentless in its search for satisfaction. Ianto moaned loudly, unable to contain himself. Jack finally released him and dove in for another heart pounding kiss.

Jack's hand stilled on Ianto's cock, and his thumb made gliding passes over the sensitive head. A spurt of precome surged from Ianto's cock and was swept away. He moaned again, and Jack rewarded him with a particularly hard swipe that made Ianto buck frantically. Thinking he had found a way to get what he wanted, Ianto began a litany of needy moans and gasps that Jack swallowed with kisses. Soon, though, Jack caught on and changed tactics.

He ran a nail gently up the pulsing vein on the underside of Ianto's cock, flirting on the edge of pain and pleasure. A strong forearm across Ianto's hips prevented him from thrusting, so he contented himself with gripping the headboard tightly and thrashing his head on the pillow. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Ianto tried to form words.

"Jack."

"Hmm."

"C'mon."

Ianto could just see his shit eating grin in his mind when Jack said, "Nope, not yet."

Ianto growled in frustration and jerked a leg up, wrapping it around Jack's waist. Somehow he managed to contort himself so he was able to rub against Jack, and he was pleased to find that he wasn't the only one hard and leaking with need. Smiling in triumph, Ianto urged, "Come on, do it. Stop teasing."

He felt movement above him and couldn't tell what Jack was doing until he felt warm breath tickle his ear. "Are you begging me, Ianto? That the best you can do?" Jack whispered hotly into his ear, brushing the whorls with his lips. Jack replaced his nail with a finger that trailed random patterns over Ianto's cock and balls, always keeping him guessing and jerking frantically to follow.

"Please," he gasped. "Please, please, please. Fuck, _please_."

Jack chuckled and wrapped his hand around Ianto again, giving him something to thrust into. Ianto almost didn't hear Jack when he began talking. "There, that wasn't so hard. Easy now, you're not coming yet."

Suddenly, Jack's hand was taken away as he got off the bed, leaving Ianto gasping in want and disbelief. His head turned blindly, seeking his lover, and Ianto heard him fishing around in the nightstand drawer. He was tempted to open his eyes to watch Jack, but Ianto remembered his instructions. Warm weight rested between Ianto's legs again a moment later, announcing Jacks return, and a hand grasped his knee, pulling it up and over Jack's shoulder.

Ianto felt self-conscious again and buried his face behind his arm. A slick finger trailed down over his balls and back to his entrance. It circled a few times then began to enter him slowly. In the darkness behind his eyelids, Ianto felt as if every sensation was magnified. Each wiggle, slide, and thrust of Jack's finger was the most exquisite torture and pleasure. When a second finger slid easily into him, he gasped and bore down. Jack laid a soothing hand on his hip, already beginning to scissor his fingers, stretching Ianto open.

When Jack's fingers brushed over his sweet spot, Ianto gasped a quiet curse and shuddered with pleasure. Jack repeated the motion, brushing over the spot repeatedly until Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

He wrapped his free leg around Jack's waist and pulled him close, forcing him to stop teasing. "Fuck me," Ianto begged. "Please, Jack, now."

Jack swore and pulled his hand free. He let Ianto's leg fall back to the bed. The mattress shifted as Jack probably knelt up to pull on a condom, there was a quiet groan, then came the click of a cap, and finally another groan. The sounds painted a picture in Ianto's mind that had him moaning a beat behind Jack. Then all thought was abandoned for feeling.

Jack swooped Ianto's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. Ianto hissed softly with the first burn of penetration. Jack slowed, stroking his thigh until he relaxed enough to allow Jack to slide further in. Then it was Jack's turn to hiss as Ianto canted his hips and bore down. The stretch was only a bit uncomfortable and was quickly banished when Jack fisted his cock.

They both let out shaky breaths as Jack's balls came to rest against Ianto's ass, and a long moment of stillness followed. Ianto moved first, arching his back then thrusting his hips out. Jack caught on and began thrusting carefully. For a while, Ianto was content to let Jack control the pace then a fission of pleasure shot through him as Jack found his prostate.

Ianto's hips began thrusting on their own, seeking pleasure. A soft, steady clanging started, and Ianto released the headboard. He balled his hands into fists and concentrated on moving just right: thrusting back made Jack scrape directly over his prostate; going forward drove him into Jack's hand.

Heat pooled rapidly in his belly, and Ianto barely had time to gasp a warning before it shot up his spine and exploded in his head and cock. He felt himself tighten and heard Jack's rumbling moan. Jack stilled against him, giving a few last gentle thrusts.

Ianto opened his eyes. Jack's head was thrown back, and his eyes were closed, scrunched tight with pleasure. Faint light caught beads of perspiration as they slid down his neck and chest. He was beautiful in that moment. Then his head rolled down to his chest as he let out a deep sigh, and Ianto quickly shut his eyes again.

Careful hands lowered his legs back to the bed so Jack could pull gently free. Ianto whimpered with the loss, but was too stimulated to really protest. Padding footsteps disappeared for a minute then returned, and he felt warm hands cleaning him. Ianto refused to open his eyes or free himself from his restraints. He wanted to savor the feeling for as long as possible.

When Jack rolled him over and slipped onto the bed behind him, Ianto finally opened his eyes. The cuffs were easy to wriggle out of, and they dropped, forgotten, between the mattress and headboard. He reached for the discarded blanket at their feet and drew it over their cooling bodies. Jack dropped a gentle kiss on the back of his neck then another on the spectacular love bite he had made on Ianto's shoulder.

"OK?" he murmured.

"All right."

"Fuzzy handcuffs are all right, then?"

Ianto thought for a moment then smirked in the darkness. "More than."

There was silence for a moment. Then Jack asked, "Doing it again?"

"Definitely." That answer was obvious.


End file.
